<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Clone My Spacegod and Me [Temp Title] by MercuryHomophony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585017">My Clone My Spacegod and Me [Temp Title]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony'>MercuryHomophony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gordon Tubed and the Clone Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Benrey Learns How To People, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon is ready to go home and finally get some sleep. Only, he has to remember that he has a clone who also wants to go home and sleep. And a security guard that his clone has a soft spot for, who he murdered earlier today.</p>
<p>God, he just wants a nap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gordon Tubed and the Clone Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Clone My Spacegod and Me [Temp Title]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My secret santa-ee had a bunch of prompts and I wrote drafts and notes for almost all of them, so this is basically those while I play around in this AU because I enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party ended shortly after Tommy’s favorite Illumination characters, the Minions, shambled into the party area briefly before exploding. Gordon’s nerves had already been frayed by that point, even with the <em>far</em> more relaxed atmosphere of the restaurant compared to the crumbling insides of Black Mesa. Between the emotional roller-coaster of running through hell, killing one of their teammates, being teleported to a Chuck E. Cheeses, and having said dead teammate inexplicably but inevitably return, having the chill party environment shattered by several loud explosions was the last straw.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tommy!” Tommy looked up as he approached, cuddled up with Sunkist, the world’s biggest and perfect dog, and smiled.</p>
<p>“Hey Mr. Freeman!” He hopped to his feet, Sunkist rising along with him. “Did you - are you having a good time?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Yeah, man, this is a - a great party.” Sure, it was one of the weirdest he’d been to - Bubby and Coomer were duking it out on the dance floor in a combination boxing and Saturday Night Fever dance match, while a fluctuating crowd of Coomer clones cheered them on (between being killed by Coomer’s wide left hooks). Meanwhile, Gordon’s clone Alec was trying not to snort Pepsi out his nose from laughing at a voguing skeleton. There was yellow shrapnel everywhere from the exploding Minions, and Vin Diesel was standing in the corner, holding a red solo cup full of, presumably, soda. So… weird. But all in all, not weirder than going through Black Mesa had been, and finally getting to eat <em>food</em> and not just <em>soda</em> had been <em>great</em>. “But I’m pretty burned out, I think I’m gonna head home.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Sure, okay. It has been a long… however long it’s been.” Tommy scratched Sunkist’s head, looking Gordon over thoughtfully. “Do you want a ride home? Dad can - he can get you home, or Sunkist could give you a ride back…”</p>
<p>“Sunkist?”</p>
<p>Sunkist barked at her name, tail wagging wildly as she looked up at them with her big, perfect puppy-dog eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah! She’s really smart, and really fast. She’d get you home faster than a - than a hungry monkey on banana Tuesday!”</p>
<p>Gordon let out a bark of laughter, wincing as his aching ribs protested. “What- what’s a “banana Tuesday?”” he asked with a wheeze.</p>
<p>“A Tuesday when you have bananas,” Tommy said simply, grinning when Gordon started laughing again.</p>
<p>“Right, right, that makes sense. Um…” Well, if his options were “get teleported home by Tommy’s dad (the “G-Man?”) or “ride the enormous extremely friendly perfect dog,” there was really one obvious answer. “Would that be alright, if I borrowed her to ride home?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Tommy assured him. “Sunkist - she seems to really like you, and I wouldn’t have offered if she didn’t want to!”</p>
<p>“She is a really smart dog, huh?”</p>
<p>Sunkist barked, and Tommy looked smug. “The smartest!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, girl,” he said, reaching out his good hand for her to sniff. She very politely sniffed it, then shoved her head into his palm, clearly requesting ear-scratches, which he gave her with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Tommy clapped his hands together. “Actually, I also wanted to ask - I figure um, Alec is probably going with you? Since he- since he kind of <em>also</em> lives in your apartment, right?”</p>
<p>Oh shit, yeah. Well, he had a queen mattress, and he didn’t mind getting cozy if Alec didn’t. If he did, there was always Joshie’s room or the sofa-bed. “Right, of course,” he said, as though he had considered it and not just completely forgotten. “Could Sunkist carry both of us?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Sunkist has a carrying capacity of 80,000 lbs! That’s the legal carrying capacity for an 18-wheeler!”</p>
<p>Gordon tilted his head. “Why that exact capacity?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to get pulled over for being overweight,” Tommy said, completely sincerely. “If she can’t carry it, I know it’s not up to- it’s over the legal weight!”</p>
<p>“What, pulled over on the highway?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>Gordon took a minute to process that, still scratching Sunkist’s ears. “You two are amazing,” he said finally. Tommy beamed, and Sunkist gave another perfectly appreciative “boof!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Freeman! Now uh - Sunkist will be ready to go as soon as you and Alec are ready, so just… just go outside and call her, and she’ll take you straight home!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Tommy,” Gordon said, genuine warmth blooming in his chest and his voice. “And Happy Birthday, too.” He opened his arms, inviting the older scientist in for a hug, which Tommy took happily.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mr. Freeman! Just don’t - don’t be a stranger, okay? Let us know how you’re doing!”</p>
<p>“I will let you know, as soon as I wake up next week,” Gordon laughed. Tommy laughed along, a little more hesitantly.</p>
<p>“I mean… hopefully not <em>that</em> long,” he called as Gordon turned away. Gordon gave him a wave in reply, heading over to the edge of the dance floor.</p>
<p>There were Coomer corpses everywhere, and he skirted those carefully, the memory of being threatened with being turned into a skinsuit still too fresh to turn his back on them. He also had to dodge the occasional new corpse, sent flying off the dance floor by an overly rambunctious Dr. Coomer. He was briefly wondering why there weren’t <em>more</em> corpses still around, when he saw Bubby incinerate one of the downed Coomer clones in a flash of fire and smoke. That… explained that, then.</p>
<p>Alec was sitting on the end of one of the tables, sipping Pepsi and watching with wry amusement as Benrey, in his skeletal form, switched between dance styles. Right now he was attempting a robot, which worked pretty well with Benrey’s lack of skin and muscle. Gordon briefly wondered what was even <em>holding</em> Benrey together in this form, before deciding that he didn’t care enough to ask. He probably wouldn’t even get a clear answer, anyways.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he greeted as he walked up. Alec glanced over to him in surprise.</p>
<p>“Hey Gordon. Done processing?”</p>
<p>“For now,” he said with a humorless chuckle. “It’s probably going to take more than this to sort through everything. I’m actually kind of partied out, and about to head home, and I feel like I’ve got at <em>least</em> a legal obligation to one of you to invite you to come with.”</p>
<p>“Sweet,” the skeleton said. It abandoned the dance floor to stand next to Gordon, facing Alec. “Sorry Bonbon, gg.”</p>
<p>“Not <em>you</em>,” Gordon sighed. He was too tired to snap at him right now, and too tired to deal with his shenanigans entirely.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure he meant me, Benrey,” Alec replied, giving Gordon a sympathetic look. “Since like… the apartment belongs to him, and we’re technically the same person.”</p>
<p>“Huh, whu? What about his… legal obligation to like, clean up the mess he started?”</p>
<p>Gordon took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let it out slowly through his nose. “Benrey, we already cleaned up Black Mesa. We closed the portals and everything. You were <em>there</em>.” We <em>killed</em> you, he didn’t add.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but like… My PS3 is still down there.”</p>
<p>“You’re- you can <em>literally</em> walk through <em>walls</em>,” Gordon said, wrinkling his nose in exasperation. “If you want your PS3, you can just go get it and go home, man!”</p>
<p>“Uh… can’t. Do that second one.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Gordon waved his hands, gesturing widely. “It literally took all of us to stop you in Xen, and I’m pretty sure you were playing in easy mode with us. What on <em>earth</em> could stop you from going home?”</p>
<p>“Uh… it’s all irradiated? Busted up? No more… no more Black Mesa. Resonating Cascada made sure of it, bro.”</p>
<p>“Resonance Cascade,” Gordon corrected automatically before the rest of the sentence makes sense to him. “Wait, were you <em>living</em> in Black Mesa?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they had dorms for the guards.”</p>
<p>“But those were - those are temporary, they’re not supposed to be like, 24/7/365!”</p>
<p>“They were for me,” Benrey singsonged, a few glowing violet orbs coming out with the words [a little violet, do you get it yet?].</p>
<p>“Benrey,” Alec said, asking what was on both Freeman’s minds, “do you not <em>have</em> a home outside of Black Mesa?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Alec and Gordon shared a look. On one hand, it was nice to have someone you knew so well (because they were you, minus 6 months and a significant amount of trauma) that you could communicate simply by expression. On the other hand, Alec’s expression was saying “that’s Benrey for ‘yes,’ and we can’t leave the dude on the streets, c’mon man,” while Gordon’s expression was saying “I’m pretty sure that’s Benrey for ‘I’m fucking with you,’ and why is that <em>our</em> problem, c’mon man!”</p>
<p>“What about Tommy?” Gordon asked, ignoring the way Alec’s expression flattened as he did. “You guys are good friends, can’t you stay with him?”</p>
<p>“Tommy’s a neat cool, but his dad is… Not,” Benrey said, voice dropping to a deep monotone on the last word. “He does not like me. ‘S okay, though, the feeling is, uh…” He smacked his lips, which was impressive, seeing as he was still a skeleton. “Samesies.”</p>
<p>“What about Dr. Coomer?”</p>
<p>“Pppppreeeeeetty sure Bubby’s got that one,” Benrey said, nodding over towards the dance floor. Gordon glanced over to see the two older scientists doing a very <em>active</em> tango, and looked away, sighing.</p>
<p>“We do have a couch,” Alec said thoughtfully. “I mean, unless you got rid of it in the last six months.”</p>
<p>“No, no, we still have that couch,” Gordon groaned, rubbing his forehead. The metal of the HEV suit grated on the skin, and he realized that the longer he argued about this, the longer it would be until he could just rest. Besides, Alec had a pretty good handle on Benrey, so maybe it wouldn’t be… <em>that</em> bad. Right?</p>
<p>‘Just tell yourself whatever you need to hear, Gordon,’ he told himself silently. Aloud, he said “Alright. You can come with us and crash on the couch, but only until you find another place, okay? And, we’re gonna lay down some ground rules.” He pinched the bridge of his nose again, closing his eyes. “Tomorrow, though. Or whenever I wake up, I swear I’m gonna sleep for like, a <em>week</em>.”</p>
<p>Benrey spit out a whole bunch of colors, and Gordon stepped back to avoid getting hit in the face by one. “Yooooo thanks bro.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t make me regret it,” he said tiredly. Alec patted him on the shoulder, giving him a small, approving smile, then frowning.</p>
<p>“How… are we getting home, though? I don’t think our car survived Black Mesa being destroyed…”</p>
<p>“Tommy offered us Sunkist,” Gordon said, gesturing over to the perfect dog. She was sitting over by the door now, Tommy having gone to talk to his dad. At the sound of her name, she turned to look back at them, tongue lolling from a grinning mouth. “Said she could take us home.”</p>
<p>Alec stared at Sunkist, then slowly turned to Gordon. “That’s… a dog.”</p>
<p>Benrey immediately spat out a line of brown and green Sweet Voice with a low, ugly tone [green and brown like swamp muck, yo dude what the fuck?]. “Dude, Sunkist is the <em>best</em>,” he said quickly. “Best dog, like, ever.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Gordon added, ignoring the weird feeling of <em>agreeing</em> with Benrey. “You didn’t see her earlier. Tommy made her to be a perfect, immortal dog. She can do a lot more than you’d expect.”</p>
<p>“But… okay, if Tommy says she’s a perfect immortal dog, I’d believe that. But she’s still a dog - a very large dog - but we’re three full grown dudes!” He glanced over at Benrey, then amended, “Two full grown dudes and a skeleton.”</p>
<p>“Check this out, though,” Benrey said, promptly no-clipping through the window into the parking lot. They watched as he let out a thin stream of raspberry Sweet Voice with a high tone. Inside, Sunkist’s ears perked, and she pushed the door open, trotting out to see him. He looked down at her, and after a moment she barked, turning in place and-</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>Gordon didn’t realize she was capable of changing size. Now, instead of an abnormally large golden retriever, there was a car-sized golden retriever, easily big enough to carry two full grown men and a skeleton.</p>
<p>Benrey turned back to them, beckoning with one skeletal arm.</p>
<p>“Were you expecting that?” Alec asked.</p>
<p>“I was not, but at this point, I’m too tired to be surprised,” Gordon replied, trudging outside.</p>
<p>The ride home was surprisingly uneventful. Gordon would have thought that riding a huge, galloping dog would be bumpy, but something about the way Sunkist ran made her glide through the dark, empty streets of the town, buildings flying past. He was settled up front, leaning forward with his arms as far around her neck as he could reach. Alec was behind him, probably pretty uncomfortable since he was squashed between the HEV suit and a skeleton. Benrey, at Gordon’s insistence, was all the way at the back.</p>
<p>By the time they’d reached his small suburban home, he’d almost fallen asleep, face buried in Sunkist’s soft, warm scruff. Alec shaking him woke him from his doze.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said when Gordon jolted up. “We’re here, and I can’t carry you in wearing all that.”</p>
<p>Oh god, he hadn’t even <em>thought</em> about getting the HEV suit off. Mr. Coolatta had claimed that he’d “repaired” the worst of his injuries underneath it, so that he would no longer need to be hospitalized upon removing it, but he wasn’t eager to see the extent of the damage, either.</p>
<p>The other option, keeping the HEV suit <em>on</em> for any longer than he absolutely had to, was far worse.</p>
<p>He carefully slid off of Sunkist to join Benrey and Alec on the ground, and the three of them made their way to his door. Alec took a minute to fish out their spare key (his usual one was in a locker in Black Mesa. Unsurprisingly he hadn’t thought to pick it back up when he was in the past, destroying his passport), and together they quietly slipped into the house.</p>
<p>Benrey stood in the foyer, looking around as Alec started turning on lights, moving deeper into the house. Gordon swayed in place for a moment, just taking in the living room. Everything looked so… normal. His games were stacked on the shelf, under the TV. The blanket he kept on the couch was balled up against one arm, right where he left it. The kitchen still had the coffee mug sitting on the counter, half-full and abandoned in his rush to get to work on time.</p>
<p>That had been a week and a lifetime ago.</p>
<p>Slowly, he managed to start moving, one foot in front of the other. He was so close to finally getting to rest, and suddenly felt all the more tired for it.</p>
<p>He had made it to the bathroom when Alec reappeared from the bedroom, carrying a tank top and a pair of boxers.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I figured you’d want a shower after all that,” he said, edging past him to put the clothes on the counter. “Do you need a -” He paused. “Do you want help removing all of that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Gordon grunted. “It’s really a three person job, one guy in the suit and two helpers, but…”</p>
<p>Alec glanced out the door, towards the front of the house. “We could get Benrey…”</p>
<p>“I don’t…” Gordon trailed off, unable to encompass the whole of his feelings. He didn’t what? Want to be vulnerable in front of the being that had tormented him for a week? That he had killed? That had <em>let him</em> kill them? Didn’t want to deal with the confusion of watching another version of himself deal with Benrey so easily, like it was second nature, when he couldn’t help but get mad at every little thing the guy did? “I just can’t, right now.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Alec stepped back, looking over the suit with a narrowed gaze. “Show me how this tin can works.”</p>
<p>It only took them a half hour to wrestle off the outer part of the suit, faster than he’d put his Ikea couch together. Each piece removed was a blessing and a curse, the relief of having that deadening weight dragging him down gone mixed with the numb, vulnerable sensation that comes before a limb waking up. By the time they got him down to just the under-suit, he was shivering uncontrollably, skin buzzing from the cool air and sudden exposure. Alec had taken over getting rid of it by that time, just giving him quiet instructions. Gordon followed them, keeping his gaze anywhere but down at himself, or at the growing pile of hazard-orange metal growing next to him.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re not going into shock?” Alec asked for the third time, dropping the final boot into the pile before straightening up. Gordon shook his head.</p>
<p>“Mr. Coolatta said he- he made sure I wouldn’t need the suit- wh-when I took it off,” he chattered.</p>
<p>“Not sure how he managed <em>that</em>,” Alec muttered under his breath, before adding at a normal volume “there’s just a lot of blood like, everywhere.”</p>
<p>Yeah, Gordon knew. He could smell it, the rank iron odor almost tangible when he opened his mouth to speak. “All the more r-reason to get in the sh-hower and get it a-all off.”</p>
<p>“Mm. Need help with the skinsuit?”</p>
<p>“No, that’s j-just a zip-per.” He could handle one measly zipper, and Alec had already helped him so much. Plus… “Can you go ch-check on Benrey? I’m w-worried what he might be g-g-getting up to, esp-pecially if h-his baseline for living spaces is the Black Mesa d-dormitories.”</p>
<p>“Sure. But I’m gonna check on you if I don’t hear from you in 30, okay?”</p>
<p>Gordon gestured vaguely at himself. “I’ll be long-ger than th-that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I don’t want you falling asleep in there and drowning by accident or something.” He turned towards the HEV suit, considering it for a minute, before picking up the corner of the towel it was laid on and starting to drag it out of the bathroom. “I’m also gonna get rid of this.”</p>
<p>“J-just put it s-somewhere,” Gordon instructed. “J-just in c-case.”</p>
<p>Alec left, and Gordon turned the water on. He shakily stripped the skinsuit off as it warmed up, then stepped into the shower.</p>
<p>He bit back a groan, half of discomfort half of pleasure, as the hot water hit his back. It was easily too hot, but the burn felt like heaven against the grit and blood and sewage, melting into his aching muscles like a balm. He just stood there, letting the water run over him for what felt like far too short a time before there was a knock.</p>
<p>“You still okay in there?” Alec called. He blinked a few times, dazed, and startled when Alec knocked again.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Yeah, just… washing everything off,” he called back. There was no way he was going to get perfectly clean tonight, he realized, but if he could get even some semblance, that would be fine. Alec was right, if he stayed in here for too long, he was liable to fall asleep.</p>
<p>He tried to be brisk as he scrubbed what he could off of him. He didn’t even bother with his hair, opting to just let the hot water work its magic as best it could. After another 20 minutes, he was feeling more human than he had in days, and more exhausted than he’d ever been in his life.</p>
<p>He turned the water off and carefully stepped out of the shower, patting himself down gingerly. The hair was a lost cause - he’d just have to sleep with it wet and deal with it whenever he was rested.</p>
<p>Besides, he’d faced down an alien god earlier today. What was some tangles?</p>
<p>Shit, that alien god was in his living room right now, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>He dressed quickly, wishing now that Alec had given him something a little more concealing than his usual sleepwear, wrapped one towel around his hair for the damp and one around his shoulders for the chill, and made his way out to the living room.</p>
<p>Alec’s voice was clear, but soft, and Gordon recognized the tone easily. He’d used it plenty of times with Joshua, whenever he was trying to teach him something important. Usually it was about safety - Joshua had unfortunately inherited his more adventurous nature, and it sometimes got him into trouble.</p>
<p>His guests were sitting on the couch when he walked in. Alec sat just like Gordon did, upright with a slight sprawl, one arm along the back of a couch that was just a little too short for a guy his size. Benrey sat like he had a steel rod instead of a spine, perfectly straight, perched on the edge of his seat. He might have looked uncomfortable, if he wasn’t a skeleton. And if he didn’t clearly broadcast doing a once-over on him when he came in. He was too tired to get annoyed, and he knew he looked like shit. So long as Benrey didn’t comment on it, he wouldn’t either.</p>
<p>“Shower’s free, if anyone needs it,” Gordon said, a little hoarsely. “I’m about to go pass out for however long, so we should figure out the sleeping setup now. Alec, if you want-”</p>
<p>Alec shook his head, already anticipating his offer. “I poked around and saw you had Joshua’s room set up,” he said. “I can sleep in his room, and I’ll get Benrey set up on the couch.” He paused, then looked over at Benrey. “That’s… assuming you need to sleep?”</p>
<p>“Nah, don’t have the- the hardware to run sleep.exe, gotta have that eyelid deluxe model.” The skeleton sang out a short burst of yellowish-amber that seemed to sizzle [amber that’s furious I’m feelin’ curious!] “Kinda wanna scope out the Feetman Gaming Collection, see what kind of lame-sauce gaming sitch I gotta work with here.”</p>
<p>“You’re just going to play games all night while we sleep?”</p>
<p>“That’s fine by me,” Gordon said, surprising the two on the couch. He could feel his own eyelids deluxe drooping, and he wanted this conversation wrapped up like, ten seconds ago. “Play whatever, just don’t delete my saves, got it?”</p>
<p>The skeleton didn’t have any sort of facial expression to speak of, but it let out a sudden spew of starry blue Sweet Voice before its jaw slammed shut. After a moment, Benrey spoke again. “Serious? Nice endgame Gordon Feetman? Sharin’ all his consoles with best buddy Benrey?”</p>
<p>Gordon snorted. “<em>Tired</em> endgame Gordon,” he corrected, turning away. “Distracting best <em>couchbum</em> Benrey with consoles so I can get some fucking sleep.”</p>
<p>He didn’t see what Sweet Voice Benrey responded to that with, and he gave a little wave when Alec called “Good night!” to him. Then, he dragged himself straight to his room, dropped the towels to the floor and pulled the covers aside. He lay down, and was asleep before he hit the pillows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're waiting for me to update my other fics, like "Digital Wasteland" or the Uncanny Valley series, good news - I finally have time to work on them again, now that Gordon Tubed is done. Gonna be bouncing around between the three, so enjoy! Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>